Cyber Newtype
}} |romanji=Kyōka Ningen |type=Genetic Type |trinomal= |genetic= |tier= |height= |weight= |skin= |lifespan= |distinctions= |similar= |languages= |homeworld= |era= |affiliation= |universe=*Universal Century *After War |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}A Cyber Newtype |romanji=Kyōka Ningen|literal=Modified Human}} are classified as the average human that has been given cybernetic and biological enhancements to perform the same kinds of abilities as Newtypes. Found most commonly in the Universal Century, they were made as a tool of war when the began to realize how powerful Newtypes were and wanted ones that could be used and controlled. Cyber Newtypes have not appeared anywhere else in the Gundam metaseries, besides for an isolated case during the After War era. Description & Characteristics In essence, Cyber Newtypes come into being when a human is modified by human means to have the abilities of their more natural counterparts. This is achieved with various methods usually combined together; organ transplant and surgery, chemical enhancements, biotechnological equipment installation, and hypnotic conditioning. The end result is someone with around the same powers as a Newtype; enhanced mental abilities such as telepathy and faster information processing speed, and a danger precognition sense which operates as a sort of sixth sense. However, due to the methods used to accomplish these modifications, the produced Cyber Newtype is riddled with psychological issues and instability. Cyber Newtypes are observed to act with extreme behaviors, such as either being devoid of all emotion, being filled to the brim with them, or both alternating at will, with no accurate way of telling whether or not this will happen or when before it does. Cyber Newtypes such as and were often driven to complete insanity, often due to external forces which caused them to react irrationally and enter a berserker state. Often, Cyber Newtypes are made to undergo complete psychological modifications, often in an attempt to leverage more control over them. This often ended with their memories either being replaced or just completely removed entirely, often resulting in an unintentional sense of paranoia and loss of identity for the individual Cyber Newtype. As the process became more streamlined, the more stable Cyber Newtypes could be produced, though they still were capable of losing control over themselves. The technology spread far beyond the limits of the Earth Federation after the end of the Titans, who directly funded the research, and now can be acquired by anyone. By the 0090s of the Universal Century, both the Federation and Neo-Zeon forces had Cyber Newtypes in their ranks, acting as mobile suit pilots with experimental Newtype-use weaponry at their disposal. After War The After War timeline features Cyber Newtypes in a limited capacity, in just one individual: . While Carris has the powers of a Newtype, he suffers from an entirely different issue known as Synapse Syndrome, in which the powers overload his brain's neural pathways beyond their physical limits. This threatens to end the life of a Cyber Newtype if they use their powers for too long. Similar Genetic Types There are various genetic types featured throughout the Gundam metaseries that resemble Cyber Newtypes in concept, yet are referred to by another name, serve another purpose, or come about via a different process. *'Biological CPUs' :*The Cosmic Era timeline has its 's secret Extended Program and their product: Biological CPUs. Like Cyber Newtypes, Biological CPUs are basically meant as a Natural countermeasure against the strength and power of Coordinators, but are plagued with physical and mental issues which limit their effectiveness in that job. There are two types, the drug-needing but powerful Boosted Men, and the mentally reconstructed and commanded Extended. *'Super Soldiers' :*In the Anno Domini timeline, Super Soldiers are genetically modified human beings capable of utilizing Quantum Brainwaves to achieve the enhanced mental abilities. They are similar to Cyber Newtypes in not just their creation but also in how many of these Super Soldiers suffered from personality defects, often resulting in such severe cases of Dissociative identity disorder that the split personalities could be considered actual people inhabiting the same body as the host. They are also somewhat inferior to their natural counterparts; for the Super Soldier, they are on average less powerful in their quantum brainwave use compared to that of Innovators. *'Renovators' :*Exclusive to the Unified Century timeline, Renovators are a more direct equivalent to Cyber Newtypes in their relation to their counterparts. Renovators are created under the same process as Innovators, however they require a genetic modification known as Renovation to survive the process of GU-induced Rapid Innovation. While they are more powerful than Innovators, Renovators suffer various mental issues due to those modifications and the sudden growth of their quantum brain from being rapidly innovated. *'Cyber Transcendants' :*Cyber Transcendants are a Cyber Newtype-like class of humans, who are able to access the natural powers of their Natural Transcendant counterparts by using nanite technology to simulate their abilities. However, this requires the nanites to be constantly active across the entire body of a Cyber Transcendant, meaning they lose these abilities if the nanites are shut off in any capacity. Cyber Transcendants are able to develop limited natural ability due to the nanites, however, allowing them at least a safety net if their equipment fails. They are found in the Solar Era. Known Cyber Newtypes (Gundam Fanon) Trivia